disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roberta
Roberta is a teenage girl Fritz and Ernst Robinson rescue from the pirates in Swiss Family Robinson. She is Captain Moreland's granddaughter, Fritz's possible future wife, Father and Mother Robinson's possible future daughter-in-law, and Ernst and Francis' possible future sister-in-law. Role in the film Roberta, ordered by her grandfather, Captain Moreland to cut her hair and dress up like a cabin boy named "Bertie" to avoid suspicions from Kuala and his band of cutthroat pirates, is first seen first seen lying on the beach of an island tied up along with Captain Moreland after the pirates led by Kuala took their ship and captured them. Roberta wishes the pirates could fight and kill each other off when she sees that Captain Moreland is shocked to see the pirates open a chest that belonged and was given to him by his late first officer. When Kuala and some of the pirates approach them, Captain Moreland does everything he can to talk his way out of this so as to avoid the pirates trying to find out that "Bertie" is really a girl in disguise. Then, he makes a ransom deal with Kuala; a large amount of money in exchange for their freedom as long as Captain Moreland is the one who writes the ransom note. Kuala agrees to let them go after they have ransomed them and have been paid as promised. When Kuala takes "Bertie" with them, Captain Moreland threatens not to write the ransom note unless they give him back "Bertie". To make sure he gets what he wants, Kuala places "Bertie" back with Captain Moreland and then returns to join the rest of his men as Captain Moreland helps "Bertie" up. Then, Captain Moreland tells her to keep quiet while the pirates decide which crew is going to take them. Then, Fritz and Ernst Robinson come to their rescue. As happy as he is to know that help is on the way, Captain Moreland insists Fritz and Ernst free "Bertie" first. He knows that he is out of harm's way since he is too valuable for the pirates to ransom. As the pirates start fighting and killing each other, Kuala and some of his men spot Fritz and Ernst helping the prisoners to escape, so, he orders his men to stop the fight and go after them. With "Bertie" free and Captain Moreland still tied up, the latter insists they leave without him no matter as the pirates get closer. So, he stays behind as the pirates hold him while the others go after Fritz, Ernst, and Roberta. Trivia *Roberta did not appear in the original novel. Instead, a young lady named Jenny comes to live with them towards the end of Isabelle de Montolieu's version. She was shipwrecked on a neighboring island. In Wyss' version, her name is Emily Montrose, an English girl found on Smoking Rock near the end. She is shy, but soon is adopted into the family. Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Swiss Family Robinson characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Lovers